The invention relates to a device for controlling the lubricating oil temperature of a combustion engine having an oil container for the oil supply of the lubricating oil cycle of the combustion engine and an oil catch basin provided for receiving the return flow of the oil. The catch basin has a smaller volume than the oil container and communicates with the oil container by means of a thermostatically controlled valve. An oil pump communicates with the oil container and/or with the oil catch basin depending on the position of the valve.
In this type of device, known from German Laid Open Patent No. 25 11 451, for example, a partial quantity of the lubricating oil which is discharged from the piston of the combustion engine is heated in the hot zone of the combustion engine housing and is fed to the lubricating oil cycle. This is in order to obtain a rapid heating of the combustion engine after a cold start which is favorable with respect to the fuel consumption and the cold wear. In this embodiment, the other portion of the lubricating oil is admixed to the oil which is discharged by the piston, so as to obtain an even temperature level. However, it had been shown that, after reaching the operating temperature of the combustion engine, the heated lubricating oil which flows from the oil catch basin to the oil container may be immediately suctioned off into the lubricating oil cycle. This is due to the arrangement of the thermostatically controlled valve in the proximity of the suction point of the oil pump as well as in the proximity of the connection between the oil container and the oil catch basin without a prior sufficient admixing with the remainder of the cooler oil supply, and without causing the lubricating oil temperature to increase abnormally high.